The University of Iowa Training Program in Free Radical and Radiation Biology is oriented around six key goals for education in preparation of trainees for a career in free radical and radiation biology: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1) To impart a fundamental understanding of the subject matter of radiation biology, free radical biology, and cancer biology; [unreadable] 2) To provide trainees with the opportunity to achieve proficiency in the radiation biology, free radical biology, and molecular oncology disciplines leading to successful careers in cancer research; [unreadable] 3) To structure research experience for trainees that includes the development of a research proposal, execution of a research project, and evaluation of these results for submission in peer-reviewed publications; [unreadable] 4) To offer trainees experience in learning the necessary knowledge and skills to do collaborative research with faculty in clinical and basic science departments; [unreadable] 5) To provide trainees with critical knowledge of the structure of science and essential skills in both oral and written scientific communication; and [unreadable] 6) To encourage trainees to implement innovative approaches in a "real world" environment to test explicit hypotheses about the mechanisms and consequences of radiobiological and free radical phenomena. [unreadable] [unreadable] With this application, we are proposing to continue to support three predoctoral trainees per year and also to phase in the additional support of postdoctoral trainees. We propose to support one postdoctoral trainee in the first year, two in the second, and three in years 3-5. We have an internationally recognized faculty with consistent involvement in nationally recognized radiobiology and free radical research projects, program projects, individual research awards, and The University of Iowa Cancer Center. We propose to have 10 mentors in the Training Program, 4 from the Department of Radiation Oncology and one each from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pathology, Surgery, Anatomy and Cell Biology, Exercise Science, and Chemistry. Education for our trainees involves one-on-one mentoring by faculty members, working on cancer related nationally recognized research projects, presenting work and receiving feedback at national meetings, plus formal course work offered by the department and the other excellent resources at The University of Iowa. Formal coursework includes classes in radiation, free radical, and cancer biology. The faculty, fellows, and students form a critical mass for providing a provocative environment for seminars, journal clubs, and informal discussion. Research being pursued goes from the bench top to the clinic. Communication, both verbal and written, is stressed in the Training Program, so that the science that is done can be communicated to other scientists. We believe this Training Program has all the ingredients necessary to produce the needed high quality scientists in free radical and radiation biology who will work in cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]